No te vayas
by dara 15
Summary: - Lo se... Y eso es suficiente para mi. - Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica - Te quiero mucho, Lenalee y prometo seguir haciéndolo. "One-shot"


**Nota importante: los personajes no son míos. Y este fic fue inspirado del capitulo 205 del manga, el dialogo es el mismo no lo cambie. Solo le agregue unas cuantas cositas que espero que les guste.**

No te vayas

Allen se encontraba frente al arca, aun divagando si entrar o no. Si lo hacia era decirle adios a la orden, a sus amigos, a su hogar. No podia evitar que las lagrimas salieran, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado nunca penso que irse de un lugar llegaria a ser tan dificil. Comenzo a recordar todo desde el primer dia que llego a la orden y todo lo que vivio con sus amigos, las batallas, las peleas entre ellos, las sonrisas, todo cada vez le era mas arduo dar un paso hacia la arca. Cerro sus puños con fuerza, sabia que lastimaría a muchas personas pero si su partida los mantendría a salvo, el lo haría.

-Nunca mas le pediré ayuda a nadie - comenzó a decir - ni a la arca, ni a los Noeh...

- Ni a la orden - grito Lenalee detrás de el. Volteo a verla.

- Lenalee - dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Adónde vas? - Pregunto - Te meterás en problemas por usar las puertas así. -Dijo inocentemente.

- Si lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa - pero debo hacerlo.

- ¡Si te vas tendremos que pelear el uno contra el otro! - Dijo en voz alta.

- Si, lo sé - respondió nervioso - Puedes patearme tan duro como puedas - dijo en broma.

- Esto no es algo con lo que puedas bromear - dijo molesta, sin ni siquiera verlo.

Allen observaba como Lenalee luchaba por no querer llorar, sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Ella se sorprendió. - No importa que suceda, siempre seré un exorcista - Le dijo al oído, mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo. - Aunque los caminos que seguimos sean diferentes... eso nunca jamas cambiara - Ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Allen la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte pero ella seguía inmóvil. - Los amo... A ti, y a todos los demás en la orden. Mi verdadero hogar. - Allen empezó a levantarse pero Lenalee lo detuvo por los brazos.

- No te vayas - pidió, mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas - por favor Allen-Kun.

- Lenalee...

- ¡Quédate! - Lo abrazo.

- No puedo, debes entenderlo.

- Entonces... me - decía entre sollozos - iré contigo.

Allen deshizo el abrazo para tomar entre su manos el rostro de la chica - Debes quedarte, este es mi camino - le dijo con dulzura.

- Este también es mi camino... si lo decido así.

- Por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil.

- ¿Por que no entiendes? - Comenzó a decir - No estas solo.

- Lo se... Y eso es suficiente para mi. - Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica - Te quiero mucho, Lenalee y prometo seguir haciéndolo. - Junto sus frentes.

- Te amo... Allen - Lenalee se sonrojo.

- Yo también, te amo. - Dijo con una sonrisa, la miro fijamente dio un respiro profundo y poco a poco comenzó a buscar los labios de la chica, casi con desesperación para depositar un suave beso en ellos, un beso tierno pero apasionado al mismo tiempo, no fue largo pero si un poco húmedo por las lágrimas. Lenalee comenzó a acariciar el rostro del chico, dibujando la comisura de sus labios deslizo su mano hasta dejarla en su mejilla. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dedicaron a sentir todo a su alrededor, la fría brisa que movía sus cabellos, el césped bajo sus rodillas, el calor del otro. Era esto todo lo que tenían un momento que quedaría en sus recuerdos. Allen comenzó a alejarse, Lenalee lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa. - Es hora de irme. - Respondió el chico.

- Por favor... No te vayas.

Allen deposito un beso en la frente de la chica. - Gracias... por todo... Lenalee, amor. - Se levantó, dejando a la chica inmóvil en el suelo. Camino hacia el arca sin mirar atrás Lenalee observaba como se marchaba sin poder hacer nada. Al entrar Allen en ella fue cuestión de segundos para que desapareciera del lugar.

- Por siempre jamás. - Dijo Lenalee, antes de que una última lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

**Bueno es mi primer fic triste pero me gusta, espero que a ustedes también. Hasta el próximo fic.**


End file.
